Knockdown
by Spader
Summary: Beckett gets closer to finding who had her mother killed, and uncovers a decades old conspiracy.    My attempt at what I think will happen in the episode airing January 24th, based on the promo pictures released before christmas
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks... Long time.

This was my interpretation of what was to be 'Knockdown' based on the pictures that were released before christmas. To my surprise, it was somewhat similar to what the episode preview had shown. Believe it or not...whatever. Anyways. I will try to complete it before the episode is shown. Though this by itself kinda tells it's own story.

Let me know what you think.

**KNOCKDOWN**

He sat in the car with his nerves frayed beyond recognition. The file that will unburden him lay in the empty seat next to him. It was dangerous, but the truth needed to be told. If it was to be told, it had to be from them. He needed closure, their families needed closure. 15 years of secrets, dangerous secrets that will undo the people that orchestrated the silence and elevated the fear.

He feared for his life, but he knew that it has simply gone on for too long. These people have power far beyond what anybody could comprehend the high levels that these people have reached the power. He wondered how he ever got involved in the first place.

His shaking hands nervously wiped the sweat off his brow, as two shadows appear from the darkness of the alley. Decades of training that became procedural memory, his right hand automatically reached for his SIG.

Slowly exiting the vehicle, he aimed his weapon at the two figures approaching him. He was greeted likewise.

Soon as shadows turned to light, he lowered his weapon the moment he recognized one of the figures.

"Kate Beckett. I almost didn't recognize you, long time."

"I didn't expect to be greeted by the barrel of a gun, Detective Raglan"

"I'm not in the service anymore, call me Max."

Gesturing to the figure next to her, "Pleasantries aside – This is Rick Castle, my partner"

Left speechless, Max took a good long look at her. Johanna's daughter stood before her, stronger, but still a piece of her remained that was the wounded young woman that he met all those years ago.

**11 YEARS EARLIER**

He sat on the stairs of the brownstone, heavy-hearted. He had done this countless times; the hardest thing of a Homicide Detective was to give the news that will ultimately change family's lives forever. This time it was different. He fiddled with his leather and tin, flipping it like it was a silver coin. Taking a good long look, he knew what it stood for, what it meant.

From the corner of his view, a car pulled up and parked, and a Father and his Daughter exited the car in jubilant laughter, obviously in the midst of sharing stories from the day. The older man noticed him the moment he pressed the button to the car alarm on his set of keys.

He stood up from his perch, extending his hand out to greet the pair.

"My name is Detective Raglan, NYPD. Are you James Beckett?"

He shakes the father's hand likewise.

"Yes I am, the name's Jim. What can I do for you?"

The Detective's face softened when he turned his gaze upon the daughter, and back again to James' face.

"It's about your Wife sir"

The walls the built Katherine Beckett fell. The pieces falling away like the little dandelion seeds that sailed off, when the wind blew gently across the fields.

The comprehension didn't make sense at first, but hit her hard and fast when it did.

Her mother wasn't coming home.

She wanted to see, she needed it. Her father objected, in an effort to protect the last thing that mattered to him. The Detective was silent, whilst driving to the crime scene. He didn't do this for every family; in fact it was a rarity. Only in certain circumstances would protocol enable him to bring the family into an active crime scene, while it was still being processed.

Colors of red and blue danced off the rain soaked streets of New York, and this night it was in a dark alleyway in the Bowery. She saw officers cordoning off a section to an alleyway, curious folk lingered nearby. 'That must be it, that's where she is' Katherine thought.

Parking the car, he turned back to look at the daughter that was left behind. He could see it in her eyes. A fire that began as a spark from her mother, seemed to have grown into a large flame of anger and retribution.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can go straight to the station right now."

A resounding 'NO' came from her mouth, and while Jim Beckett tried to reason with her, he knew that it was a lost cause. They both exited the car, and led by Detective Raglin they were both let into the alleyway.

The yellow 'CRIME SCENE' tape lifted up, and she lowered her head underneath it. Everything slowed down to a pause around her, like the world had stopped. She tried to prepare herself along the way, but she knew the fight would be lost as tears began to blur her vision. Bags of garbage were strewn about, a clear sign that her mother fought her attacker. Officers surrounded a figure on the ground, so much that she couldn't see between the feet that covered the body like a screen. Like a silent alarm, one Officer turned around, then the rest of them. They all looked at Katherine Beckett standing there with her father, and despite the years of training between them all, they couldn't bear to make eye contact with her.

Like the wind parting the tall grasses of a meadow, they made way for the family to come forward.

Slowly she moved forward to her mother's body on the ground, covered by a sheet. The silhouette underneath showed the last moments of her life, before she fell to the ground. Spots of blood soaked through the sheet on certain parts of her body that revealed the areas in which she was stabbed or shot.

Kate Beckett fell to her knees onto the wet concrete, reality setting in and her body grew limp. The Medical Examiner eyeballed Detective Raglan, giving the ok to lift the sheet. It wasn't easy for the M.E., doing this in front of a teenager, let alone an adult.

The sheet slowly lifted, her mother's lifeless face aimed upwards to the sky. Streaks of blood from where she was attacked painted her face like a warrior in his last stand.

"Was it quick?" Kate Beckett asked the M.E. Not daring to make eye contact with the child, she bluntly said "Yes"

Kate took her mother's hand into her own, whispering to herself all the things that she wished she could've said. You don't say things you should when it is unexpected, and it was painfully obvious in that instant.

She looked upwards to her father, and it was written all over his face. He had just lost a part of himself, his love, his life. Jim Beckett didn't know what to do or say, or whether he could console his daughter. He didn't even know how to react in that moment his daughter looked up at him. Their world crumbled around them both, and driving them towards near oblivion.

She stood up on her feet, eyes glazed over and dazed. Beckett walked off away from her mother and father, wanting to simply go away.

"Katie!" The elder Beckett tried to console his daughter, but he knew it was a futile attempt.

Forcing herself to retreat, she ducked underneath the yellow tape and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

**PRESENT DAY **

"Here. This is what I have, I know it's not much but I know you'll run with it. I've been keeping track of you ever since, I heard you're one of the best at the 12th"

The pleasantries didn't register with her at all.

Max handed her a folder.

"I didn't want this at all, I never wanted to be involved"

"With what?"

"It's all here. This will help you answer all the questions you've wanted to ask all these years"

In that instant, Max Raglin's demeanor changed from a fearful man to one without expression. The last look one has in the few seconds of life that he had left, and Kate knew that look all too well.

"GET DOWN!"

The familiar sound of bullets ricocheting off the parked cars sent them looking for cover. Castle and Beckett retreated behind their sedan, her gun drawn.

"Is Raglin still alive?"

She ducked her head below the car to get a clear view of Raglin, who lay motionless on the ground. The unmistakeable pool of blood growing from his head told her enough.

"He's dead" The adrenalin flooding both their systems.

"We need to get out of here. Get in the car, keep your head down Castle"

"You don't need to tell me that"

Even in that moment of flight, he still managed to let loose one of his stupid remarks. That was one of the things that she loved about him, and grew to appreciate.

"This is big, really big."

Castle and Beckett both sat in the precinct conference room, going through the file that Max Raglin died for. Though much information was missing, it didn't take long for them to realize what this was all about.

"My mother, the files clerk, the partner in the firm. They were going to blow the whistle on this, but didn't know who to approach. Castle, it makes all sense now. Why the original Medical Examiner died, he was killed. This evidence, it's enough for us to begin to fill in the holes, and begin to build a case….Castle. You know what this means?"

"This could bring down half the supreme court, and half the 3 letter agencies."

"People have died trying to expose this, and the persons responsible are still free"

They both looked at each other, wondering who to share this with.

"We need to tell somebody"

"Captain Montgomery, He has to know"

"We are putting ourselves in danger, Castle. We also risk putting others in danger if we involve everybody else"

"What do you expect to do? Rip through New York like Max Fury? We can't do this alone!"

The reality of the situation set in, with the weight put squarely on their shoulders. Kate felt it more, culminated with the responsibility of and the realization that she could finally catch her mother's killer. With that, the fire re-ignited within her.

"We're going do this. We need to. I need to"


	2. Chapter 2

Two things.

It's been so long since I wrote a Fic, I forgot to do the Disclaimer bit.

ABC ARE THE GODS IN THE MARBLE HALLS, WHO OWN CASTLE.

There.

Second, I know that I had Beckett and Castle run away from a scene, and that was a slipup on my part. It'll be explained in this chapter, and it's a bit short I know. The good stuff is coming up soon, and I want to finish this before the airing of the episode on the East Coast. Anyhoo, I'm babbling.

"Are you sure we can bring this to him? You don't know if he-"

Beckett quickly cut Castle in the middle of his usual theory stringing, throwing it back at him.

"Are you absurd? You've known him for nearly 2 years! I've known him for more than 5! Don't you dare try to implicate him in your fiction string-along's"

Being caught in her glare, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. You're just being objective, and I'm…..I'm.."

He knew that she was beginning to feel the pain of her mother's death again, and remained still; waiting to see what he could do to ease it. Kate tried to hold it in, but it became too much. The flood of emotions resurfaced, broke through that tough exterior she built in her years at the 12th.

Castle only saw her this way once, back when it was confirmed that Dick Coonan was indeed the one who had killed Johanna Beckett. It blew him away, but his heart shattered. Then the room blurred from the tears, when he heard the broken sobs erupt from her voice for the first time.

He gathered her in his arms, allowing her to come up close to him. Without thought, she instinctively buried her face into his chest, he placed kisses on the top of her head. He remained there, smelling the cherry bouquet that surrounded her.

It didn't occur to Castle that he was wearing a $2000 suit, but that didn't matter. This wasn't an NYPD Detective in his arms, this was a woman, and not just any woman. An extraordinary woman.

When the tears subsided, she remained there in his arms. Now she was fighting another battle, the feelings that she thought that went away. It was a comfortable silence, and she spoke.

"We need to bring Ryan and Esposito on this—"

She was interrupted when the door opened. It was Esposito.

"Body dropped. – Market, and Division"

She leans in to Castle, whispering into his ear. "He might still be there."

Exchanging glances with Castle, Beckett made an addendum to Esposito's news.

"We're going to need special teams to cover the area, air support. 2 block radius"

"Wait..Why?"

"We'll tell you on the way"

"Tell the teams to look out for any anomaly, this person should be obvious. This person most likely is carrying a DMR and should be easy to spot. Get CSU to comb the roofs and look for the usual, but more specifically shell casings"

They walked into the scene, wearing their signature vests.

"What's going on Beckett? I've never had to put on a vest on a scene before."

The ME sensed the nervousness in the Detective, though Lanie knew her enough not to pry. She will tell her soon enough.

"His name is Max Raglin. One shot in the head, large caliber."

"Sweetie, that's my line" Lanie replied in an attempt to inject a bit of humour to ease the tension.

"We were here."

"Why didn't you report it right away?" Lanie exclaimed.

"I thought it would be obvious." Castle gestured to the surrounding cars littered with bullet holes.

"He was the Detective that investigated my Mother's case"

Lanie examined the seriousness in both Castle and Beckett's faces, and sensed that this was big. The little information that she knew, from what Castle told her in the Coroner's Van, to the autopsy files on Coonan's victims, she knew this was bigger than all of them. The less she knew the better.

Esposito and Ryan having just finished their sweep, reported to Beckett on their findings.

"CSU found GSR and marks from a bipod on the roof, from a building in the southeast corner just on the outside of the radius. No shell casings, they had the mindset of picking it up before they left."

She looked at them both, and she knew they wanted answers.

"Beckett, are you going to tell us what's really going on?" Ryan asked softly.

"Call the 5th precinct, and have the pull all the files that Raglin was working on 11 years ago."

Asides from the burning questions that surfaced, they decided to leave it on the backburner. Instead, they immediately get on their cell phones like second nature. "Oh—Wait. We'll also need the death certificate for the Medical Examiner that did the original autopsies."

"Let's go. We have a lot of reading to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Beckett. My office, NOW"

Captain Montgomery gestures to her in a seriousness never seen before, and arriving in his office, he is sitting in his chair pensive.

"Close the door" Soon as Beckett closes the door, he quickly replies "Sit"

"I have a lot of people asking questions. Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"Sir, This case involves my mother. That man who died, died because he was going to tell me something about my mother's murder"

The Captain leans back into his chair, putting all the inquiries and information together.

"Sir, The less you know, the better. They killed Raglin because he came to me seeking closure. They could've killed me and Castle as well, if it wasn't for Castle's quick thinking, we'd both be dead. This needs radio silence, you need to trust me on this."

In his many years with Detective Beckett, there are times where he knew that she didn't need somebody looking over her shoulder 24/7. He makes eye contact with her, trying to find any crack that may bring down this case she was running with. She is the best, and there wasn't any doubt about that.

"Use all the resources you need."

"Thank you, Sir"

A uniform places several boxes of case-files onto the conference table, and walked away. She thanked him and closed the door to the conference room.

"If you want to exit the case, you can do so now. Just by pulling these files, it may have alerted these people responsible already."

After exchanging glances, Esposito and Ryan nodded in agreement "We're with you until the wheels fall off, Remember?"

Esposito and Ryan were like the brothers she never had, they never let her down. They had always treated her like one of the guys, and she considered them the same. There was never any animosity over her being their lead Investigator. At times she relied on them when she faltered, and without judging they always came to the rescue. Even when Castle returned to the precinct after spending the summer at the Hamptons, they attempted to cheer her up with new leads on the case. She owed them both her life several times over.

She broke the seal on the boxes, and handed a box to each of the men that joined her. Before she could speak, Castle spoke first.

"Ok. We're looking for case files pertaining to Melanie Rodrick, and Daniel Moore." Castle replied in his best Detective voice. The names were familiar to him now, ever since Dr. Clark Murray found the other victims with the similar correlating wound patterns.

Being serious never was his strong point, but it was those small moments in which she really liked about him. Underneath all that youthful roguishness, lays a man that really cared for those around him. 'Beckett Onion' she laughed to herself, 'How about the Castle Onion?'

"It looked like he worked with a partner on these cases, Detective Joe Puglatti." Esposito replied, with Beckett countering right away. "Call 5th, have them pull the personnel file on Joe Puglatti"

"Melanie Rodrick, files clerk" Ryan announced next, as he passed the folder to Beckett.

Hours and several boxes of pizza disappeared as they finally cracked open the last box, and found the last file that they needed.

She felt a strong connection with these victims, more-so than the ones she encountered every day. These two were killed in the same way that her mother was, and they all suffered alone by the hand of Dick Coonan. Nobody should have to die alone in an alleyway, nobody deserves such an end.

It gave her a shred of resolve when she put the bullet in Coonan's chest, but she knew then that the truth may have died with him. She didn't realize that this had the potential of extending beyond her, and it was evidenced by Max's fear and his death when he came to give her the evidence that will close the case once and for all.

"Beckett…..Beckett"

She was thrown the proverbial bucket of cold water over her head, when Castle passed her the final file that they needed to begin with the investigation.

"Daniel Moore, non-profit Lawyer."

"Ok. We have their names. Now we need to find which firm they were working for, and we need to look for cases which they worked on. These will be specifically cases which were thrown out on technicalities, or small sentences unusual for larger charges."

"So, we're looking for a pattern, something that links them together." Ryan said without looking up from the file held in front of him.

"You realize it's close to impossible?" remarked Esposito.

"Nothing's impossible, as long as you look at the picture as a whole."

"Ok. There's nothing much here, Daniel Moore, survived by his Wife, Mol and Daughter, Kathy. Last known address is in Hoboken."

"Here. Melanie Rodrick, her son Chad. No list of a father, last known address in Union City."

"Esposito, Ryan, you go find this Kathy Moore, Castle and I will go see Chad Rodrick.

Progress, it felt good. Especially when she thought the truth died with Coonan. Esposito and Ryan quickly left, while She sat there staring at all the case files in neat piles on the conference table. What if the end is near? The answers she searched for, the reason why she became what she became. 'What will I be doing then?' she asked herself, never thinking such a question would ever appear?

A resounding 'NO' wiped that question from her psyche, 'I fight for those who can't fight for themselves, I fight for those who seek the truth, not for it to be wrapped up perfectly into a box and brushed aside'

"Beckett..You doing OK?. We're going to close this one, all of us, we're behind you on this. You don't have to say how dangerous it is, we know already"

"Let's Go."

**UNION CITY, NEW YORK**

They walked up the stairs together in silence, her brow furrowed together in thought. He noticed her in occupation, assembling the little she had on this case. What will she do if this falls through? He never asked how she spiralled out of control, trying to solve her mother's case the first time around. 3 years of trying, and a year in therapy. Now more than ever, she needed somebody by her side.

"Apartment 4D." Beckett whispered.

He looked at her as she hesitated, collecting her breath and her mindset. She had never hesitated before, when questioning persons of interest. They were linked to her, they felt what she felt and she knew what they went through. Her hands trembled as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

"You'll be fine" Castle said, as he took her hand in an attempt to calm her nerves down.

She nodded with confidence, and pressed the button on the buzzer. When the door opened, she was greeted by a young man.

"Chad Rodrick?"

"Yes"

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD, this is Richard Castle. May we come in?"

"Yeah sure" he gestures them in. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here about your mother."

Chad's posture straightened. "That was 11 years ago. I thought the case was solved"

"I'm prohibited to say anything related to the case, but I need some information from you in regards to your mother's work."

"Please—" He gestures to the couch, where the trio assembles.

"I need to know what kind of work your mother did, what kind of cases worked on primarily, that kind of sort. Did she have any enemies, co-workers, people that she didn't get along with? Any unusual threats, people who may have something against her?"

Chad takes a deep breath, seemingly winded by the deluge of questions from her. He takes a few minutes to recall the times before his mother was killed, anything that may help.

"My mother was well liked, she loved her job." He shakes his head in attempt to clear the gaps from 10 years ago. "I can't think of anybody, who didn't like her. – I'm sorry…it's very fuzzy"

She admired his attempt "It's okay, take your time"

Things started to piece together for Chad, as he recalled –"In the few weeks leading up to her murder, she did seem nervous when she came home from work. She had trouble sleeping, and it seemed like she was always looking behind her back. She would never leave the house at night, she had bars installed on our windows, double bolt locks. It seemed like she was afraid that someone was after her."

Castle glanced over at Beckett, who didn't faze when this was revealed.

"Did she say anything about it?

"No. She didn't, I'm sorry Detective." He replied, shaking his head in thought.

"Did she keep anything from her work?"

"I'm not sure. Though when she died, I stored everything she had in the closet. I couldn't bear to go through it, I couldn't throw anything out."

Chad disappears into another room, leaving Castle and Beckett alone. It felt like stepping off a side-curb into the street, blindfolded. She leans forward in her seat, exhaling into her palms. She feels a hand on her back, and it was a comfort to her.

"Thank you, Castle." She attempts to crack a smile.

He emerges from the room a few moments later, carrying a bank box. Beckett turns her cop back on, and re-attains her composure

"This all came from her home office. I hope this will help you"

"Thank you, Chad." Beckett shakes his hand, as they both turn to leave.

"Are you sure we shouldn't put a detail on him?" Castle asks as he places the box into the trunk of the sedan.

"He didn't seem to know much, but I'll put a ghost detail on him. He'll be okay."

Muffled shutter clicks fade away amongst the cacophony of sound that littered the streets of Union City, NY. People going from point A to point B nearly swallow a lone man. One who is sporting a telephoto lens, who is taking pictures of Beckett and Castle from a distance. The more you look at this man, the more you realize that he isn't any ordinary man. He would be similar to what you would see in a U.S. Marine, very good at what he does, cold and unfeeling.

**12th PRECINCT**

Exiting the elevator, they walked with an increased sense of urgency. The desire to see what came out of Esposito and Ryan's visit with Kathy Moore, equalled to that of drinking 5 double espressos' in a row.

"Hey guys, Conference room." Beckett nodded over to the door, with the boys following along.

They assembled in the Conference room, Esposito and Ryan debriefing the rest of their team.

"Mol and Kathy Moore, the mother passed away a few months ago. Kathy remembered that her Father worked on a few high profile cases, she doesn't know any more than that. In the months leading up to his murder, she noticed that he became more agitated than usual. He wouldn't come home at times, for long periods. "

She nodded in acknowledgement, biting on her thumb. Castle noticed that about her, when she did that. It is when she feels like she has a solid theory foundation, and felt confident about it.

"Ok. So it's obvious that they fell into something that they shouldn't have, and that led them to be murdered by Coonan."

"Maybe they found something, something they shouldn't have. Did you hear back about John Puglatti?"

"They should be faxing over the file anytime now, they said he retired a while ago." Ryan said, along with a big sigh that escaped from him.

Sensing the exhaustion, she called it.

"Let's take a break and start fresh tomorrow morning. Get some rest guys, see you then"

Drained, he fishes the keys out from his jacket pocket. The gears were grinding loudly, he felt like an automaton.

"Richard. You look terrible"

Martha looked up from her book, draped regally on the couch in the living area. He silently walked up next to her, and deposited his tired body next to her.

"It's this case…it's unlike anything that I've ever worked on. I thought these things only exist on TV, Movies, and Books."

Putting her book down, she turned towards her son and asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, and she knew her boy all too well. "Let me fix you some warm milk and nutmeg, that'll help you get some sleep. Okay?" Martha kisses him on the cheek, and waltzes over to the kitchen.

This was grander than anything he could've imagined on paper, and being who he is, writing it in his head became an enormous snowball growing bigger and bigger. The numerous scenarios that he played in his head, certainly got the best of him. Writers always assume the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for visiting! I hope you're having as much fun speculating, as I am.

The usual disclaimer applies... Castle and Beckett aren't mine, but I love them anyways.

Enjoy.

**BECKETT'S LOFT**

Despite the common occurrences of calls from precinct to call her to scenes, she had always been a habitual early riser. Dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and tights, she prepared herself some breakfast.

'Wait…it's over there' She shook the dust out of her mind, as she corrected herself whilst walking to her kitchen area. Kate still was getting used to her new place.

The new loft was indeed an extension of her, and it too quite some time to find it. It was open, eclectic, a safe haven. Quite the opposite of what she revealed of herself at work. Few have seen this side of her, the girl beyond the Detective of the NYPD.

She glanced over at the photo of her Father and Mother, her head nods. 'The truth is my weapon to wield.'

**12****th**** PRECINCT**

"Morning guys." Nodding over to Esposito and Ryan, who were already busy assembling their papers on their desks. She places her purse and folder down on her own desk, when Castle quickly greets her with a cup of morning espresso.

"Here's the personnel file the 5th sent over, seems pretty light for somebody who's been in the blue for 20+ years"

"Thank you, Ryan"

Sitting in their respective spots, she opens the file while Castle sits by her side, nursing the espresso in his hand.

"John Puglatti, and Max Raglin were partners for 7 years. Around the time when Raglin investigated my mother's murder. He also investigated Moore's and Rodrick's murders too. I don't remember him though, Castle."

"Is there a current address?"

"Yes." Without pause she looks at him, that fire fueling her determination searing heat into him.

**MAINLAND STREET AUTOBODY**

"I'm looking for John Puglatti."

"My name is Detective Beckett, This is Richard Castle"

"I thought I recognized you." Puglatti shakes his head. "Kate Beckett became a Detective. Doesn't surprise me at all, your mother was quite the woman."

"Your old partner, Max Raglin was killed, Mr. Puglatti."

The tension displayed on his face loosened, words lost on him.

"John. Do you know why we're here? Do you realize how serious this is?"

Puglatti locked eyes with her, seeing the determination on her face. The ramifications of this created warriors, and jesters. This one being a warrior, and she will not stop. He knew that she won't stop, and that Max may have told her what she needed to know.

"Max fell into some bad stuff, Stuff that should've taken his badge."

"Should've?"

"It didn't make any sense, I didn't ask questions. I prefer to be blissfully unaware, Kate. Don't ask, Don't tell"

The frustration got the best of her, as she fell back into her chair. Shaking her head, she collected herself.

"I'm gonna need more than that, John. Your ex-partner was just murdered, don't you want to catch the man who killed him? Or are you gonna wrap it up into a nice little box, blame it on a random wayward event?"

'Was this worth it?' He thought. He was relatively happy living off a pension from the NYPD, a shop restoring vintage cars. It game him a distraction from his failed marriage, and two grown children who didn't want anything to do with him. Maybe that was for the best, considering what he pretended not to know.

"This is bigger than you Detective. The moment I start telling you the players, I'll be dead, you'll be dead, your partner here will be dead, the further you pursue this. There is nothing more dangerous, than a killer with a badge. I'll tell you this much."

Like an animal ready to strike on it's prey, Beckett slowly closed off the distance between her and Puglatti.

"Like it or not, I will pursue this to the end. The truth inevitably see's the light of day. No matter how long it's been hiding in the dark."

He remembered that after all these years, the reason why he became a cop in the first place. To uphold the law, to serve the people, to protect. Not take and hide and spread lies.

"Vulcan Simmons. Find him, and you'll crack that dam wide open."


	5. Chapter 5

"Forgery ring, Grow ops, counterfeiting, it goes on. I don't get it, he should be in prison based on these convictions. Though these were thrown out on technicalities, the only time he served was 2 years for assault upstate. This isn't right, Castle"

Sensing the gears turn in his head, Beckett looks at him, signalling him to tell her what's on in his mind. She turns her head towards him.

"Nothing more dangerous than a killer with a badge…do you think Puglatti is insinuating we have dirty cops high up the food chain?"

They both examine Vulcan from the other side of the glass, noting his body language and demeanour.

"He gives new meaning to the word pimp"

"I need to break him, I don't' know if I can."

"You've broken bigger men than him. This is it, Beckett. Break Simmons, and the water flows fast and furious."

"My name is Detective Beckett, do you know why you're here Mr. Simmons."

"Detective Beckett…." Vulcan said in a low baritone voice, as he gave her the once over, before she could sit down and settle herself. A slow smile formed on his face, a smile that could give the Cheshire cat a run for its money.

"I am told that I may have some information that could be important to an investigation." The smugness on his face said it all. "Anything I could do to help the NYPD."

The simmering anger in her teetered threatened to go over the edge, but there she reached into her leather folder. There, she pulled out a set of photos and placed it on the table in front of Simmons. Her disgust of him was hard to hide, the fact that he could blow this case wide open and he was going to make it as difficult as can be.

"Do you know these people, Mr. Simmons?"

Bringing the photo's closer to him, he took a glance at them both. Bloodied and lifeless bodies of Coonan's victims greeted him, though he didn't flinch one bit.

"His name was Daniel Moore, and this was Melanie Rodrick."

With a look that could rival the best poker players in the nation, he shook his head and passed the photo's back across to her."

"No? Think again. Daniel Moore prosecuted one of your cases 12 years ago, and that got thrown out due to evidence that was deemed inadmissible."

She reached into her folder again, and pulled out the photo of the reason why she was sitting there in the first place.

"How about this woman here?" Beckett passed the photo over to him, though this time he takes it and examines it closely.

Though in the same manner, he passes the photo back to her.

"This photo looks old, kind of hard to recognize the face all bloodied and discoloured"

Castle noticed the change in Beckett, as the interrogation progressed further and further along. He was the only one who sat in the box long enough with her, to sense that she was nearing her breaking point.

She sensed that he knew more than he let on, pushing the photo back, she asked him once again.

Esposito and Ryan listened in on the interrogation in the observation room, noting the conversation, anything that could give any new information about this man.

"Have you seen her like this before?" Ryan asked his partner.

Esposito studied Beckett's posture, her voice. "No."

"Tell me you don't remember her" Her monotone voice sent chills into Castle's body. For once, he did not know what was coming next from her.

"Now that I look at her again…" Simmons' outer demeanour changed, with that Cheshire grin appearing again on his face. "Yeah…she was pretty tasty. She kept me warm on those cold, cold New York nights." The laugh that escaped from his mouth, sent Beckett over the edge.

The fire turned into an inferno, throwing her out of her seat and hurdling right towards Simmons. Grabbing him from his jacket, she used all of her anger and frustration against him, throwing him through the observation window, breaking the glass. It didn't faze the 6'5 tall man, the Cheshire grin and laugh continued on.

Castle remained frozen in his seat, not knowing what to do or to say as Uniforms, and Captain Montgomery quickly entered the interrogation room.

"I won't file charges, waste of my time. Though Captain, may I suggest that you control your Detective, she might get hurt. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get all bloodied up, now wouldn't we?"

Simmons straightens out his suit, and saunters out the room, but not before exchanging looks between himself and Detective Beckett.

She knew that he had more to say, and that his involvement with her mother and the two victims were more than just a simple no.

"Beckett"

"Yes Captain…"

"My office. Now"

"I need someone who's got their head on straight, you're letting yourself get lost."

Unlike a superior to their subordinate, this was more like an uncle to his niece. She let herself get lost in the thickness of the whole case, like wandering at night in the thick fog in San Francisco.

She replies in earnest, in an effort to keep him on her side.

"He knows who put out the hit on my mother."

Montgomery closes his eyes, knowing full well the effect that this had on her. This was spiralling out of control, and had the potential of imploding beyond this building.

"We can't hold him, you only brought him in because Raglin's old partner outed him as a possible lead in this case." Other than that, we have nothing to hold him on. You're Done."

She couldn't believe that she was hearing this, he was throwing her off this case. All the work that was put in, the people that died for hiding this truth that was ready to see the light of day.

"Wait…Captain. You can't do this, it's my mother."

"I'm sorry, you're off the case."

"I suggest you go home. Ryan and Esposito will take over for you. Our overhead budget won't cover the Precinct if you keep this up, come back tomorrow."

Silent but breathless, she exits the room and heads towards her desk while Castle is left there standing speechless. Has his Nikki Heat been broken?

He carefully approaches her desk, his 'Fight or Flight' reflex on the ready. With a bottle of water in hand, he passes it to her asking "Are you doing okay?"

A small smile cracks the disappointment that was clearly present on her face. "Thank you Castle, I'm doing better. Sorry you had to see that in there"

"I'd probably be doing the same thing in your position."

Without pause, he grabs her hand in an attempt to repair her fractured spirit. "We can't stop now, not when we're this close."

"Wanna go grab some takeout? My place is finally ready, it's time you came over. There's something I'd like to show you anyways."

"I'm not gonna say no." Castle replied, as he flashes his trademark cavalier smile.

These small moments were the triggers that calm her down, it was hard to admit but he knew it. 'Pulling her pigtails' as she referred it as, or smoothing the wrinkles.

He watched her press the button to the roof in the elevator.

"Penthouse?"

A small laugh escaped from her lips, as she countered him "I wish"

They exited through to the roof, and rounded around the stairwell to an old style warehouse-style door.

"So, what do you think? You like it?"

He peeks inside like a little boy afraid of walking into

"Where's motorcycle boy?"

"He's got his own place, Castle. As a matter of fact, I highly value my own space. No room-mates until I seal the deal."

He wanders about, admiring the open concept of this loft that seemingly came from the sky and plunked itself down on the roof.

"I love it. Open, art spanning entire walls, eclectic mix, industrial fixtures, it's you. IT screams you, Beckett"

She observes him, walking through her loft. That moment of admiration, oozed from him like it was biting into a 'Pain au Chocolat'.

"Castle, my Dad will be coming over. We were supposed to meet for Dinner, I'd like for you to meet him."

His forehead smoothed over, thinking about meeting the elder Beckett. He wondered how many of Beckett's Boyfriends met the dubious distinction of meeting her father. Though he wasn't her 'Significant Other' in the usual sense, he likened himself to be in another category of 'Significant Other'

"Beckett, I feel honoured. I don't know what to say."

"Oh, I've told him about you. That you were the one who helped find Coonan, how you've saved my life more than once, amongst other things"

His ears perked up at the last part of that sentence, with him replying "Oh!... care to share?"

She looked back at him playfully while disappearing into her bedroom, in order to change. "Can't do it, it's the Father-Daughter confidentiality, Castle, I think you're aware of that."

She emerges from her room, clad in a grey t-shirt and jeans and carrying a large keepsake box.

"Let's sit down, grab the food."

Despite having a large sofa to sit on, she sits on the floor, curling her feet underneath the coffee table in front of her. She takes a breath, and places the box before Castle.

"I've never let anybody see this, not even Josh." She opens the lid.

"What is this?" He asks, with an expression that resembled one of

This was big for her, a huge step. She grant him the honour of viewing what truly drove her, and what made her who she was today.

"These were my mom's most treasured things."

He stared at the pictures, trinkets, momentous indicators of Johanna Beckett's proudest accomplishments, and that being the person that sat to his right.

His eye caught one particular photo, Johanna carrying a little girl in her arms, pigtails splayed out like raggedy ann.

"Oh! Look at you here! Is this who I think this is?"

His exclamation brought out a guttural laughter he hasn't hear from her in a while, since diving in the deep end of this case.

"Why are you showing these to me?"

She turns her face down, playing with the Chinese food that remained untouched in her little white box.

"You've become very important to me Castle, you've been the one key element in breaking my Mother's case. More than that, you've become one of my closest friends. It's my way of showing you who I really am, and who were these people that shaped me."

Did this revelation blow him away? It certainly has, and that the fact that this took everything of her to say, all the money in the world couldn't buy this kind of relationship.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to, you know that"

"I'd like you to see something" She gestures over to Castle, who follows her immediately without a beat.

Her office, neatly displayed with books filling one side of the room, and the wall of 'accomplishment' filled the other side. Displayed on the wall, were accommodations, certificates, her degree from NYU, the photo when she graduated from the academy, medals, and the list goes on. He pauses on the medal for 1st in marksmanship in her class. 'Katherine Beckett' 99.8% accuracy. Pretty high percentage for hand eye co-ordination' Castle thought to himself. There goes his cocky smugness bubbling to the surface again.

She reaches for shutter window covers installed in front of her office window, opening it to reveal her own murder board. Only the victim is her mother. It was decorated like the tissue scales on a piñata, with papers and photo's neatly arranged like a puzzle board.

"I've been working on this for the past few weeks, putting down what I had and what we were given"

He scans her murder board, placing the pieces together in this story.

"It looks there are holes, it doesn't seem to flow right"

"I know, but if we find out the pieces that fit, we'll be able to see the whole picture."

"There's more." She reaches around the back of her computer to turn it on.

"The victims were all working for non-profit, they never really had a firm that they work with exclusively. Looking through all their case files from more than a decade ago, will take us nowhere because there are simply too many variables."

"So, what are you showing me?"

"I've created a 'kill map' for the victims that were linked to Coonan. I've put it in a map to see if there were any people with records that live or work in the area. The original Medical Examiner who was involved in my mother's case, died in a car crash 1st and 60th. Assuming that he was killed for his involvement, for whatever this is"

Castle nods, taking all this new information in. He felt a bit taken aback by the continuing investigation that she began, without him. He knew he had to tread lightly, but he was just as involved as she is. So, he began writing her story in his head, not of Nikki Heat but that of Katherine Beckett; the murder of Johanna Beckett.

"This is where my mom was killed, in an alleyway in the Bowery, Moore was killed at his watering hole in Clinton, and Rodrick was killed in Chelsea Park. Coonan's other victims were killed in Hell's Kitchen. This is the problem Castle, it's too sporadic, I haven't been able to see a pattern."

He studies the map, as she turns on the plot points of the crime scenes. Maybe he was too tired, but he couldn't see anything either.

He felt more like an over-soaked sponge, all this information should be gold, platinum and silver for a writer. It just wasn't flowing together.

A knock on the door interrupts the comfortable silence, as Beckett quickly jumps to her feet.

"That should be my Dad."

He follows her with his gaze, trying to keep calm the simmering emotions that threatened to surface.

"Hey Dad." He listens to her greet her Father, and the elder Beckett follows her down the stairs.

Castle rises to his feet, and walks over to the familial pair.

"Dad, this is Richard Castle."

"Jim Beckett" he remarks as he reaches out his hand to him to greet the man that helped find his wife's killer.

"So, this is the man that helped find Johanna's killer. Thank You."

He saw the similarities between Jim and his Daughter, and that she got the softer side from him. This psychoanalysis was an ability he developed, in the name of 'research' for his books. It was an innate ability, that already existed and it became an integral part of his investigative avenues.

She left them both to talk, heading back towards the stairs nearby, thumbing through her books.

"So, tell me Richard, Why did you choose my daughter as the subject in your current book series? 2 years and going on, it's a long time for research."

The elder Beckett leaned against the table ledge that held the gas stove top, leaving little for them to be comfortable.

A smile cracked on his ruggedly handsome face, as he searched for his real truth behind their first meeting.

"She was different. Not like the other law enforcers that I've met, FBI, US Marshalls, CIA. It's her drive, her determination that caught my eye. How she never backs down, never gives up."

"You almost sound like you're talking about Johanna, they're both headstrong"

"You know I can hear you both?" Kate exclaimed as she looked up from her book she was flipping through.

"Jim, I believe there are some questions we need to ask you about your wife." She looked over to Castle, giving him the okay.

"Reason why we're asking is that, it is possible that certain people that your wife was associated with seemed agitated, afraid in the weeks before they were—" Castle couldn't finish the sentence,

"You're asking me because, there may have been some people associating with my Wife that she hasn't told Katie about." Jim's head nodded.

Kate waited for her father's reply, that couldn't really remember anything that was off in the weeks before her murder. She wouldn't have been able to ask her father herself.

Castle turned on his cop, listening intently on what Jim had to say.

"She mentioned that she was working on something big, something she said she had pursue. I assumed that it was 'the one' that will make her career, but I knew that wasn't what she meant"

It was better that Castle was able to ask these questions to her father, knowing full well that it almost tore them both apart.

"Try to remember Jim, was there anything that she said that clued into what she was into?"

Jim thought to himself, knowing full well that it could lead him to break his oath to not depend on the bottle again. Though this time it was different, and he knew it. He didn't know too much, but he was in tune with his daughter. They wouldn't be asking him if it wasn't important to the case.

"She had a client that she worked with, almost exclusively in the last few months before…" Jim couldn't finish the sentence, the pain still raw after all these years, and even still after burying it and putting it behind him.

"She mentioned him only once, but when she mentioned his name, she looked almost … I don't know what it was….but I believe it was Simmons"

Beckett and Castle locked eyes in that moment of revelation, with her quickly jumping to her feet to reach for her cellphone.

"-Ryan, I have your smoking gun."


	6. Chapter 6

A fully armoured truck pulls up and stops, multiple combat boots descend off the platform from the rear of the truck. The tactical team are armed to the teeth, each member fully dressed in protective gear and Kevlar.

Ryan and Esposito, each clad in tactical armour emerge from their sedan. Both are intensely focussed, as they coordinate with the members of the assault team.

"We are looking for this man, Vulcan Simmons. He needs to be detained, alive. Team 1 will breach the south side and Lieutenant Hayes will lead, team 2 will follow us."

Like a well-oiled machine, the members of the assault team enter the warehouse one behind the other. The darkened interiors helped the team blend in the surroundings. Their breach only indicated by bolt cutter that severed the chain, and the slight creak of the metal door that stood in their way. Methodically, they searched each corner and crevice of the floor.

"Clear"

That gave the team the go-ahead to ascend to the next level, with Ryan and Esposito's team clearing up to the third level.

When it almost seemed like the lead was a dead end, Ryan ventures into an adjacent skywalk that seemed to link the two buildings.

"Esposito, I've found a skywalk that links these buildings. What's your 20?"

Ryan holds his position - "I'm in the northwest corner, past the offices. I'm with Mitchell"

"I'm coming. Hold your position"

Mitchell flanks Ryan, waiting for Esposito. When Ryan spots a flicker of movement from across the skywalk, he breaks position. "Mitchell, I've got movement."

"Shouldn't we wait for Esposito?"

"We need to go now, we can't wait."

Mitchell, a young officer fresh off Patrol let his nervousness get the best of him. Ryan notices the young officer's uneasiness.

"Mitchell. You're a highly trained officer, you've done this many times before. It's just like at the Justice Institute, use your instincts. We need to get this man, he killed Detective Beckett's mother. We finally have a chance to throw this slime-bag into jail for a long, long time."

Ryan nods to Mitchell, who gathers his focus together. With Mitchell on the ready, rifle raised the cross into the adjacent building. This turned out to be an abandoned office complex, with cubicles still standing where once held a buzzing environment now quiet.

Both split up, flanking each other in a parallel line. "Mitchell, I'm clear on this side. How are you doing sweeping on your end? Mitchell?... Mitchell…"

Arms lock Mitchell's head in a sleeper lock, and with an all too familiar crack, his body falls limp and lifeless onto the ground. We know this man that had just killed Mitchell, the cold unfeeling man.

"Mitchell.." Ryan moves towards Mitchell's last location, spotting a the edge of a foot on the floor.

"Javi….I think Mitchell is down. Where - " Esposito hearing a ruffle on his radio, sweeps the room with more urgency.

"Ryan… Ryan…" He curses under his breath, while continuing to sweep the room for his partner.

"I need back up here, Northwest corner adjacent building far end of the cubicles. Officers down."

"Esposito, Hayes here. My team is 2 minutes away. Esposito.."

No answer. The remaining team, led by Hayes storm the upper level with intense urgency. With Ryan going off grid and not responding to contact, it signalled to him that something went horribly wrong.

Hayes' team sweep the office cubicles, only to find nothing but errant sheets of paper that have been left behind when the previous occupants.

"Hayes. I've found Mitchell, he's dead."

Hayes radio's in with his team member. "Any sign of Ryan and Esposito?"

"No… Hold on"

The tactical officer spots the barrel of an assault rifle, strewn on the ground. Bullet casings litter a vest that was discarded in the corner, blood spattered the corner where the articles of gear lay. He picks up the vest, looking for the owner's tag.

"Sir, I have Ryan's vest and his weapon. There's blood in the vicinity, not sure if it's his. I am unable to locate Esposito."

Hayes knew that whomever took out Ryan, may have taken out Esposito as well. They must be very good, so good they've taken out their two highly trained leads.

"Regroup, all units regroup." He called on the radio to the rest of the remaining officers, when one calls out on the radio.

"Sir, I have sight of the suspect. Northwest fire exit, I see Esposito." Without pause, the officer pursues not knowing that they had setup a trap. The cold unfeeling man, makes eye contact with the officer, and smiles as the door closes.

Hayes locates his missing officer, and orders him to exit the building. Walking in, there was no chance for him to see what was going on.

It didn't take long for him to realize that this was it, as the heat closed around his body, ripping it apart molecule by molecule.


	7. Chapter 7

It is 5:45PM PST, and I'm pretty sure those of you on the East Coast are already flailing at the epicness that is Knockdown. I hope you take the chance to read this final chapter if you've been following the story.

A big thank you for those who checked out this prediction-fic, also thank you for accepting some of the obvious grammar errors in this entire series.

Castle and Beckett aren't mine, they belong to ABC, and Mr. Marlowe, and Mr. Fillion, and Ms. Katic.

Castle and Beckett stepped off the elevator to the precinct, their steps showing a sense of serious urgency. Without pause, they both made a direct line into Captain Montgomery's office.

"An explosion was reported in the warehouse district, Ryan and Esposito were leading an assault team in that area. They haven't made contact since breaching the building, and we found 5 bodies in the warehouse."

"Are Ryan and Esposito—" Beckett didn't think of anything else, in that moment other than her team.

"No. The bodies found, were fully clothed in tac team armour. Though they are missing, they haven't picked up their phones or their radios."

Beckett and Castle breathed a sigh of relief, both looking at each other reassuringly. It still wasn't the grassy knoll, as they were still missing.

"Beckett. I need to know what you have on this case now, no questions." Montgomery orders his Detective to turn over Raglin's evidence.

"I can't, Sir." She knew her insubordination could cost her team's lives, but this could also jeopardize more lives than they could ever realize.

"Whatever may be in those files, could show us where they are. Don't make me ask for your badge, Beckett. Is this really worth Esposito and Ryan's lives?"

Castle observes Beckett's posture, her demeanour was that of a near defeated superhero. He watches her reach at the badge on her waist-belt, unclips it and cradles it in her hand. She flips the leather and tin, remembering what happened that allowed her to carry this in the first place. She remembered what the shield meant, and what it stood for. Giving voice, and fighting for those who lost the ability to fight.

She places it carefully on Montgomery's desk, unable to make eye contact with the Captain. Beckett turns to leave, with Castle closely following behind her.

"The answer is on the map"

BECKETT'S LOFT

It felt like time was crawling to a standstill, with both Castle and Beckett staring at the kill-map that she created. Time was precious as they both knew that what they were looking at, could reveal the possible location of Ryan and Esposito.

"What if we cross-reference Simmon's business fronts, with where the victims were killed?"

"No, I'm going to turn over the file. We're running out of time."

She couldn't bear thinking about Ryan and Esposito, what condition they both were in, if they were even still alive. This was her fight, not theirs.

"Beckett…We can't do that. You're giving them what they want"

He chases her out of her office, and into the living room.

"Castle. There's something I need for you to do."

"Name it."

"Go home"

"Forget it. Fear does not exist in this dojo"

"Look, I signed up for this when I put the badge on. It's not your fight"

"The hell it isn't"

"I don't hang around you just to annoy you. I don't run out to murder scenes, just to satisfy some morbid curiosity. It that's all it was, I would've quit a long time ago—"

"Well, why do you keep coming back Rick?"

It hits him like a freight train, the real reason behind that question forces through like a shrub through concrete. She looks back at him searching for the reason, not knowing that it could be the very reason that she still kept him around. That this became something more.

Castle swallows the lump that threatened to surface, though he might as well be smothering the real Richard Alexander Rogers from bubbling through. He wasn't ready to let her know, just yet.

"Look. I may not have a badge, unless you count the chocolate one that Alexis gave to me for my birthday. I'll tell you this. Like it or not, I'm your plicky sidekick."

"Plicky sidekick always gets killed"

"—Partner then" He chimes as he puts himself on the couch. The folder that Raglin gave Beckett sits on the table in front of him.

Like many times before, she always wins in their bickering matches.

"You need to realize that we may be going into a situation, we won't be able to control. I need to get them both out alive. I can't risk Alexis losing her father"

She stares at Castle, looking for any reason for him not to be involved for what she was about to do. It came to her instead, that she needed him.

"I have a plan."

"Don't we need backup?"

"I'm off the case remember? I don't have access to any, unless –"

Beckett pauses, but it was obvious. Moving forward to the window, she peers below across the street. An unmarked SUV sat parked in front of the deli, with 2 individuals in the vehicle. He peers out the window, spotting the obvious detail that was placed outside the apartment.

"When did this happen?"

"When Montgomery pulled me off the case, he knows me just a little too well."

"You're thinking that we can get them to tail us to the warehouse, instant backup."

Those small moments between them both were valuable to her, a light similar to a firefly in the dark.

"Let's go."

He found himself restrained, lying on the ground across from his partner who was still unconscious.

"Ryan…." Esposito whispered.

He stirred at the call, slowly awakening from his unconsciousness. His vision was still blurred. The pain that localized at the back of his head, hit him forward with menacing force. Ryan attempted to bring himself together, only to be jolted upright by a pair of feet that belonged to a man that held up.

"Detectives, I am disappointed. You both are supposed to be highly trained officers of the law. How am I supposed to rely on the NYPD to serve and protect?"

A single light shone right in both their eyes, obscuring the identity of the man that was questioning them both. Their visions still impaired by the blows they both sustained during their takedown.

"Hello Gentlemen, my name's Hal. How's it goin'?"

He circles them both, gathering visual intel noting Ryan's slight under-build. Hal's associates, held Ryan and Esposito firmly in place, arms cross-bound with a noose around both their necks. Any firm movement of their arms, would create a tightening of the rope around their necks.

"You work for Simmons?" Esposito managed to question the lead man in the group of three.

"Simmons? Doesn't ring a bell" replied Clearly, this was a lie coming from this person who seemed to be of rank.

"Max Raglin, God bless his soul. He gave your pretty Detective partner a folder, where is it?" Don't say you don't know where, otherwise we wouldn't be making face time here wouldn't we?"

Esposito eyeballs Ryan, shaking his head. They both pledged their loyalties to Beckett years ago, and will remain unbreakable till the end. This wasn't any exception, though it seemed dire in circumstance. These men will not hesitate to kill, still though they had hope that the precinct will notice their absence.

"Well. It seems like we're going to need a bit of encouragement don't we?"

Hal signals to the lurch holding on to Ryan, who drags him a mere few feet over to an old shallow floor basin already filled with water. Ryan attempts to fight off the man, despite him being nearly double his size, though he fails in his try. The lurch forces Ryan`s face into the icy cold water, the temperature increasing his urge to gasp for air in larger quantity.

Being forced to watch his partner being tortured, increased his anger and blood-flow boiling to the surface of his skin.

"Something you would like to say Esposito?"

Hal tightens the noose around Esposito's neck, decreasing the blood flow to his brain.

"Yeah. Say sorry to your momma, cause her boy's coming home with a bad grade on his report card. Fail. You're not getting anything."

"Castle, they're gonna arrest us if it is obvious that we're still pursuing this case. It won't matter what we say, they're under orders"

"What if we just tell them?"

"No. They won't listen."

Turning off the car, the pair exit the vehicle. Approaching close to the industrial building, Castle quickly grabs her into an embrace.

"Castle!" Beckett whispers into his coat.

"Behind me, sucking on the cancer stick. Doesn't look like the type to be hanging at work after hours." He gently turns her around, whilst pretending to be fully invested in a lovers embrace.

Spotting one of the officers approaching their position, she whispers to him. "Kiss me"

"What?"

"Kiss me, Castle. Now"

His heart races at the thought, one which threatened to swallow him whole. His hands reaching up towards the crook of her neck, and with one final look of approval from her, their lips finally meet.

Her heart explodes, sending blood pumping to each point in her periphery. Their mouths locked together, an unknown force keeping them both there in their unrequited confessions.

Using everything they had in themselves, they break free from the unnatural forces keeping them together.

The Cigarette man was clearly appreciating what he was observing, it also helped that Beckett was an extremely attractive woman.

Beckett glanced back at him, then back at Castle. She was taken aback by the seriousness in his face, and surprised herself at what she felt. The feelings that rushed back from being buried, resurfaced. It confused her so much, she didn't know what to say.

Both were breathless, speechless.

Not losing sight of the reason why they were here, she moves in to kiss him again. This time, it became hurried. It became a mixture of pleasure and release, and that of throwing up a front.

It worked well, as Cigarette man notices the detail officer. Who quickly takes him down, right at the moment he draws his weapon. They fall forward from the perch, tumbling towards Beckett and Castle.

They break their hurried embrace, just missing the Cigarette man that flew to just within inches of their feet. Like a scene out from a martial arts film, with grandiose movements of bodies flying here there and everywhere, Castle replies "That was AMAZING!"

Not sure if he was referring to the Cigarette Man, who was passed out on the ground or if he was referring to their just shared intimate moment, she scoffs and the un-believability of both.

"Officer Martin. Detective Beckett, it would seem obvious to me that this wasn't some random man, who happened to be armed, whom happened to be in the vicinity of you and Mr. Castle."

She knew that she could use anybody that she could right now, and now was that time.

"Detective's Ryan and Esposito are in the building. I have no more intel other than that. Consider them to be armed, and extremely dangerous. If they can take out my team, they can easily take out either one of us."

Another man walks up to the trio, obviously this person was Martin's partner.

"Officer Drennan."

"Ok guys, this looks like a 2 floor building, maybe 3. These people may have information vital to an ongoing investigation, only use non-lethal force."

They all enter the building, with their weapons on the ready. Hayes and Drennan proceed up the rusted stairs, with Castle and Beckett surveying the ground floor.

This was only the third time that Castle was entrusted with her backup weapon, the seriousness heightened by the fact that they were without protective armour.

"Beckett" He signals her attention to his view on the ground, noticing fresh blood stains on the ground leading to the basement.

With a loud creaking of the heavy door, they both descend down the stairs to a damp darkened floor.

Echoes of a man grunting followed one of who was in obvious pain, filled the empty basement. This signalled to Beckett that this was where they were holding Ryan and Esposito.

She had always been so efficient with them on her team, never in her career would she have thought that they would be in danger under her command.

Esposito was held on the ground, his face clearly showing signs of the pain that he was experiencing. Ryan was far worse, having just witnessed one of the men hitting him hard in the back of his head.

Collapsing unconscious, he falls forward into the vat of water that was his torture device. She had to move now.

"Castle, that man there, the one with red hair, he seems to be the lead man. We need him alive, do whatever you can to take him out. I'll free Esposito, and Ryan."

He nods in his serious cop mode, knowing full well that one wrong move could mean serious injury or death to any of them.

Castle climbs up a large stack of skids, with the slots making it an easy climb for a man of his stature. There, he waits for his opportunity.

She makes eye contact with Esposito, who notices her. They had the quick shorthand that was efficient, she nods at his signal.

With the last bit of strength in his body, Esposito body checks his guard and runs adjacent to Beckett's position.

The distraction causes Hal and the remaining guard to momentarily lose their focus on their surroundings, this allowed Castle to play hero.

Hal, a trained ex-military soldier fell under the weight of Castle's drop from the top of the skids. It didn't take much to take him out, though it surprised him more than Hal who was knocked unconscious.

"Ryan!" He rushes over to his friend, still passed out. He drags his upper torso out of the water, checking his vitals quickly lowers him to a supine position. Being inexperienced in resuscitation, Castle quickly breathes air into Ryan's mouth.

"Wake up, come on." He pumps air into his chest, alternating between breathing air into his mouth and pumping his chest.

Ryan coughs, expelling the air that made its way into his lungs. He comes to, the second thing coming out of his mouth was;

"You do that again, Castle, I'll have to shoot you where the sun don't shine."

Esposito and Ryan emerge from the bowels of the basement, with their suspect in hand. There and then, something happened that Castle didn't expect to see.

Beckett walks forward to both members of her team, a look of thankfulness and flood of relief evident in all their faces.

"I'm so glad you both are okay." She closes in on an embrace with them both, a vulnerability never revealed by her to anybody until now.

**12th PRECINCT**

"Hal Lockwood, was ex-military. Dishonourable discharge 15 years ago, he ran with the Westies until he was thrown out, ran off the grid after that. He hung himself in Rikers, waiting for his preliminary hearing."

Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan were in a debriefing with Captain Montgomery. Reprimands were issued, and this was no ordinary debrief. He reaches into his desk drawer, and retrieves a Detective's badge, Beckett's badge. He hands it over to her, and she takes it back with a renewed sense of responsibility and hope.

"I realize that this case was difficult for you all, but there's no I in team. We're all family, and we all are behind you if you need. Next time, just ask?" Montgomery's speech hit home for all of them, and only cemented the fact that they were a family of sorts.

"One more thing, tech ran Lockwood's phone. There was a personal number that came up that was thought to be unusual, considering that this man consistently ran with the wrong crowds."

His look changed from one of concern for his people, to that of confusion at the thought of the find.

"Stephen Markway"

It all started to fit together piece by piece, like the strands of RNA replicating, zipping together perfectly.

"What?"


End file.
